


Non mais genre !

by malurette



Category: F. COMPO
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Trans Character, Transvestite, do Sora's assistants have full names, i'm not sure how to tag these characters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur la maisonnée de Sora, de Masahiko et Shion à ses assistantes... pas toujours de très bon goût j'en ai peur ;<br/>1ère vignette : Masahiko, Jeu dangereux. 2ème : Ejima et les assistantes, Du concept de "trap". 3ème : Masahiko et Shion, Tenté de... 4ème : Masahiko, Shion et les assistantes, Baseball!! <br/>5ème : Masahiko, Nishina, les assistantes, Dommage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masahiko - Jeu dangereux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un jeu avec ses risques et ses plaisirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un jeu dangereux…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnage :** Yanagiba Masahiko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hojo Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et cette fois, tu ne t’en tireras pas en me léchant, même si au fond, ce n’était pas si désagréable. »  
>  d’après Chonaku55> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce n’était pas si désagréable, finalement, de porter ces vêtements. Shion et Tante Yukari les ont choisis jolis et confortables : au bout d’un moment Masahiko s’habitue et oublie… Ça n’est plus à propos de lui et de comment les gens le voient ou pas.

Ça devient, ce qu’il fait en ce moment. Passer une après-midi joyeuse avec Shion et Yoko, avec des filles, faire des trucs tous nouveaux qui ont le goût de l’interdit, et s’amuser. C’est un jeu.

Et puis tout à coup il revient à la réalité et s’effraie d’avoir pu oublier si facilement qui il est ?


	2. Ejima & assistantes - Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ejima panique quand sa vision binaire est chamboulée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _It’s a trap !_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ejima Takuya et les assistantes de Sora  
>  **Genre :** mauvais goût ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hojo Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lui qui aimait tant les femmes se retrouvait à la merci de son pire cauchemar, une horde de travestis. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Avertissement :** la transphobie du personnage n’engage que lui  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une horde de travestis entoure Ejima et cette idée commence à le faire terriblement flipper.

Il y en a pour qui c’est évident. Il voit parfaitement l’homme sous les vêtements de femme autrefois ça le dégoûtait franchement, maintenant… mais c’est encore pire, qu’il s’y soit habitué !  
D’autres, c’est beaucoup plus subtil. On dirait vraiment de jolies filles et il pourrait les croire quand elles… ils… zut ! affirment qu’elles en sont. Il aurait même envie de sortir avec elles.

…Oui mais ensuite il voudra que ça soit physique, et alors…


	3. Masahiko et Shion - Tenté ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyeur accidentel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tenté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yanagiba Masahiko et Wakanae Shion  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors à quoi bon l’espionner ainsi ? »  
> racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Espionner ainsi les gens ça n’est pas poli du tout, chantonne Shion.

Masahiko s’étrangle :  
\- Mais je n’espionnais personne ! C’était un accident ! Je ne cherchais pas à voir quoi que ce soit, d’ailleurs je n’ai rien vu du tout !

Convaincue de sa sincérité ou pas, Shion continue à le taquiner:

\- Tiens, tu ne prétends plus vouloir savoir ?  
\- Ben, euh. Ça m’intéresserait toujours de savoir, oui, mais je ne vais plus rien tenter pour voir.  
\- Et simplement demander ?  
\- Mais je l’ai fait dès le début et plutôt que répondre clairement tu t’es moquée de moi !


	4. Masa, Shion, assistantes - Balle magique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du baseball et des jeux de mots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant que ça n’est pas une balle magique…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Wakanae Shion, Yanagiba Masahiko, les assistantes de Sora  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour douteux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et toi t’es le stéréotype du uke. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Uke en position, annonce Shion, campée sur ses talons et prête à recevoir la balle.

Masahiko, serrant la batte dans ses mains de plus en plus moite, ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi les assistantes gloussent comme des dindes. Ça n’est même pas qu’il soit spécialement fan de baseball, contrairement à Shion ou à Sora, mais l’irrespect qu’elles montrent l’irrite.

\- Des gonzesses dans un sport d’homme ça ne fait pas bon ménage, grommelle-t-il.  
\- Ah, tu reconnais enfin qu’elles ne sont pas des hommes ! triomphe Shion.

Les taquineries reprennent :  
\- Et il a accepté de batter pour l’autre équipe !


	5. Masa, Nishina, assistantes - Quel dommage !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orientation non compatible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais quel dommage quand même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yanagiba Masahiko\Nishina, les assistantes  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors à quoi bon l’espionner ainsi ? »  
> racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Un si charmant garçon, quel dommage qu’il soit perdu pour nous, soupirent en chœur Hiromi et Makoto après avoir rencontré le jeune Nishina.

Masahiko les rejoint :  
\- Mouais, quel dommage. Depuis que j’ai rejoint cette maison je nage parmi les histoires incompatibles et c’est toujours moi le dindon de la farce. Ça m’arrangerait qu’il choisisse une bonne fois pour toute quelqu’un qui n’est pas moi.

Et que les assistantes aussi se trouvent quelqu’un qui veuille d’elles telles qu’elles sont, ne serait-ce parce que le célibat qui leur pèse les mène à noyer leur chagrin dans l’alcool… et les avances déplacées.


End file.
